


Valtor's guide to Lichdom

by Writer_in_the_Flame



Series: Valtor's guide to darker forces [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dark Magic, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_in_the_Flame/pseuds/Writer_in_the_Flame
Summary: The guide to liches wrote by Valtor read at your own risk





	Valtor's guide to Lichdom

**Author's Note:**

> First things first this is a educated guess since how to become a Lich vary slightly from writer to writer.   
> Second the "writer" is my OC Valtor who I have a story for and am working on. Basically he's a wizard specialist in necromancy writing the guides other wizards won't. With that clear hope you enjoy!

Greetings reader, if you are a beginner in magic or a master. Although your probaly none and are just curious welcome to the first of my series in evil or darker magics. Now a fair warning to those who seek this power for evil this will most likely destroy the user use this at your own risk. I like to begin strong so my first guide is that of the lich.

You may be unfamiliar with such an evil so I shall give a summary of this evil creature. If you are feel free to skip over this part if you wish.

A Lich is a vile undead wizard and are the few people who sought the undead form in life of their own will. No one can become a Lich on a whim no curse known can transform a person into an undead lich. This fate must be of the liches hard work and time. The reason one would become a unholy monster is simple, immortality. 

A Lich never ages and never dies unless special means are used to kill it. The wizard who seeks this path fears death above all else and instead of accepting his afterlife seeks to become immortal so the very thought of age and death don't interfere with their goals. They appear as they did in life although skeletal or rotting due to the undead nature this fate causes. The Lich doesn't lose any spells, languages, or skills.

They gain what most mages call undead nature where they need not breath, drink, eat, or sleep as well as all bodily functions stop working. A Lich cannot enjoy the taste of wine or the nurishment of food nor can they relax on a warm bed and drift into rest. A Lich truly sacrifices what it means to live for the eternal mockery of life. 

The Lich cares not for the living for they are just like rain they come and go, they however last forever. Loved ones don't matter they are mortal and don't help in the persute of power. Family comes and goes so they are just tools and occasionally thrall or slaves. For an immortal life a truly lonesome existence is the fate of the lich.

**Author's Note:**

> "Remember I am not responsible for your use of this knowledge if you choose to use it or research further into the purposefully taken information of the ritual. You will have to go to dark places to find the information I have held back so do us a favor don't come back from it,"  
> -Valtor


End file.
